alone no longer
by clarkegrriffin
Summary: As she leaves, all Ernie thinks is, "At least I'm not alone." — Arabella Figg/Ernie Prang. For Teddy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

a/n: dedicated to teddy (**_teddylupin-snape_**).

also, written for the "Write All The Ships" Challenge using pairing number ten, Arabella Figg/Ernie Prang.

**_:~:_**

all i know is no one should have to be alone

_arabella&ernie_

**_:~:_**

He first sees her by the Hogwarts Express.

She's standing with her parents, and another boy – her brother, he supposes. The boy carries a trunk and a toad and they look about eleven.

He's not really sure why he notices her, at first, he's thirteen and doesn't really care about anything anymore.

Until he notices that she's not carrying a trunk, or a toad, or even a ticket. Instead, she's staring at her shoes, looking like she might cry.

Somehow, he manages to inch away from his own parents and his sister, who is far too excited for her own good.

He taps her on the shoulder. She spins round in surprise.

"Hello, I'm Ernie. Are you alright?" Ernie knows it's a stupid question, of course she's not okay, because he's learned from his parents that tears are never happy.

She takes the hankie without hesitation, her fingers lightly grazing his.

"Thank you, Ernie. I'm Arabella." She looks up at him then, and he notices that her hair is the colour of the midnight sky.

A whistle sounds.

"You'd better get going. You'll miss the train."

He looks confused, "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"But – Hogwarts –" It hits her like the sparks that shot out of her brother's wand, that day in Diagon Alley. He must be a-

"You're... like me, then." She doesn't want to say it.

His eyes are sad.

"Arabella! Where are you?!" Her Mother shouts.

"Well, bye." She tries to offer him back his hankie.

He closes her fingers around the cloth. He never used it, anyway. "Goodbye, I hope we meet again."

"Me too." Arabella's lips twitch up slightly.

As she leaves, all Ernie thinks is, "_At least I'm not alone._"

**_:~:_**

Naturally, it only occurs to him that he forgot to give her his address, as he is about to apparate away.

**_:~:_**

His sister arrives home at Christmas, bursting with news.

Not that she tells him about it, of course.

She's not as stupid as she appears, she knows it's hard enough for him with their parents, let alone hearing tales of a wonderful school that he'll never get to attend.

One day, he catches Arabella's name in one of her conversations with their Mother, and presses his ear up against the wood to catch what she's saying.

"Robert Figg is very quiet, I got partnered with him in Charms. I think he's got a sister, Ashley or Annabelle or maybe it was Arabella. Anyway, I promised I'd write to him, he's not got many friends, you see."

He asks Marisa for the address later that evening.

"Why do you want it? Is Ashley your girlfriend? _Ohh_, Ernie's got a girlfriend!" Marisa teases.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend. And, her name is Arabella." He snaps, defensively.

She gives him the address anyway, and stays up most of the night trying to write her a letter.

But, no matter how hard he tries, the parchment stays blank.

**_:~:_**

The next time he sees her, she's fifteen and she's _definitely_ grown.

She remembers him, surprisingly. Even runs up to hug him right on the platform.

"Ernie!" She cries, "It's been too long!"

"I know, I'm sorry." He stammers, blushing. He doesn't get hugged like this often.

He doesn't question why her arms linger on his neck for longer than necessary, only takes her hand and laces their fingers together.

Once the train leaves, they sneak off and walk around London, having absolutely no idea where they are going.

He doesn't care though, as long as she's with him. As long as he's not alone, anymore.

They catch up on old times, and problems, and it feels good, to talk like this. When there's not an adult leering over them, wand in hand, forever reminding them that they are _different_.

"Do you ever think about running away?" She asks.

They are sitting on the rooftop of some abandoned warehouse, cheap alcohol and a picnic blanket beside them.

"Sometimes... Why? Do you?"

"Yes. All the time. But then I think, where would I go? I don't think I could make it on my own."

"I could go with you, if you want." He's not really thinking, and the thought spills out of his mouth without permission.

"Really?" Arabella sounds delighted.

"Yes." He can't quite believe he's seriously considering this. But he'll do it, for her. He thinks he'd do anything for her.

"Oh my god, Ernie!" She is so happy, and it's the first time he's ever seen her smile, really smile.

She looks so effortlessly beautiful then, moonlight shining in her _brightbright_ eyes and _darkdark_ hair cascading down her back and suddenly, he kisses her.

She kisses him back, and all he's thinking about is how cold her lips are.

It's his first kiss, and overall, it doesn't turn out that badly.

**_:~:_**

They kiss and more that night, and finally, they begin to understand why everyone says love is the most powerful magic of all.

**_:~:_**

That night, Ernie packs his things and sets off to leave.

She's waiting for him by the tree in his back garden, suitcase in hand. "I would've thrown pebbles, but I didn't want to risk breaking the window."

He laughs lightly at that.

Ernie takes one last look at his old house. He's gripping Arabella's hand like he's a sinking sailor and she's the last lifejacket.

Then, he turns his back on the place, and they head off.

He doesn't look back.

**_:~:_**

Marisa reads the note he leaves with tears and a smile:

_I've run away with Arabella._

_I love her and she loves me._

_And I'm not sorry for who I am._

_Don't bother to come looking for us._

_Have a nice life._

_- Ernie_

"I told you so, Ernie." Marisa says even though no-one is there to listen.

**_:~:_**

They stand outside their new flat, take a deep breath, and open the door.

It's a nice flat, for their budget, even though the walls are in desperate need of colour.

"Arabella," he says with a smile, "Welcome home."

_**:~:**_

_fin._


End file.
